


The apocalypse

by Ramseyk11



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramseyk11/pseuds/Ramseyk11
Summary: 5 weeks into the apocalypse there are only 6 members left from rosterteeth productions everyone eles had die are been shot because the have been bitten by zombies this 6 that are left are Baraba, arryn, Lindsay, mariel, kara,meg they all was in a abandoned house that they turned into a base surviving the hord
Relationships: Barbara Dunkelman/Arryn Zech, Kara Eberle/Lindsay Tuggey Jones, Mariel Salcedo/Meg Turney
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Its been 5 weeks since the apocalypse has started, kara, arryn, meg where at house as Barbara Lindsay and Mariel was on a supply run, "where are those three they said they would be back in a 1hr I can loose anyone else", arryn said worried "they will be find those three are the toughest they probably got caught up it will be fine arr trust me", kara said placing a hand on arryn as she was playing with ring that Barbara gave her for Christmas last year.

Meanwhile with barabra, Lindsay, mariel was a gas station filling all 5 gas jugs they had for the armored truck they found "okay once we get this gas we will hit the store that is mile up the road there is a wepond store cross from it we will hit that after", Barbara said putting the last can in the back off the truck and then filled the two oil barrels getting all the gass and with the help of lindsay they put the two barrels with the gas cans, "okay Mariel you sit on the tool box once we get far enough use your sniper rifle and blow that place up we got everything in the store and alot of gas", Lindsay said getting in the passenger seat as Barbara took off. Once they were a good distance Mariel shot the gas tank and blew the store and the gas tanks up and jumped through the busted back window and got in the truck and started shooting zombies from the window. Barbara called arryn on the cvc radio "we are almost done we are getting two stores that mailed for the gas station that we were at", Barbara said and let go of the button.

Meanwhile back in the house arryn kara and meg was listening to the cvc arryn picked up "okay hury and don't get your self hurt again barb", arryn said and released the button, when kara spoke up, "you have fallen in love with Barabar have you" arryn looked shocked at her friend and blushed hard "yeah i do I always have since we film the 1 st episode of rwby volume 1 I miss recording blake and dr.grey", arryn said. They all nodded as the heard the cvc radio and it was Lindsay "unlock the gate and open the garage Barabara got shot and knocked out by a few people she got a fight in we also have a German sheaper that help us take care of the guys", Lindsay said as Arryn face went white as meg looked out the window and saw the truck speeding to the electric gate meg open it from the inside and turn the gate off with a switch and opend the garage door as she flip the switch on to close the gate and turn on the electricity


	2. Chapter 2

Once kara opend the gate and and garage the armored truck drove in as kara closed the gate and garage and turned the gate back on and lindsay and mariel brought an unconscious barabra in the living room on the couch as the German Shepard got the med bag off the truck and and sat by arryn and layed on the floor and went to sleep as Kara and the others went to unload the trunk and arryn removed barabras flannel and looked at the wound on her shoulder and grabbed the tweezers and sterilize it in alcohol and peroxide and pulled the bullet out and stich it up and clean it as Barbara was waking up and tried t I sit up and got pushed down by arryn "stay down barb you been shot and i had to remove the bullet and stitched it i did that while you were unconscious so I'm going to clean ut and this will sting alittle" arryn said cleaning the wound with alcohol and peroxide. Barbara winced as arryn cleaned but just looked into arrys eyes trying forget the stinging "i told you not to do anything to get yourself hurt again i don't wont to loose anyone else i lost my friends my coworkers, I don't want to lose you or anyone in this group", arryn said as she was wrapping Barbaras shoulder. Barbara chuckled "arryn you won't lose me im all brawn and no _brains_ " Barbara said making a pun that made arryn rolled her eyes "even during an apocalypse you seem to make puns but I mean it be careful next supply run okay" arryn said "okay and arryn" Barbara said and carefully sat up against the arm rest "yeah Barbara" arryn asked cleaning up the medical supplies and sitting them on the coffee table "will you be my girl friend because I had feelings for since we first started rwby by in 2013 I love you arryn I love all you from your head to your toes" barabra said grabbing arryns hand "ill be your girlfriend" arryn said and looked at her. Barbara lean up and kissed arryn. As arryn kissed back Barbara pulled her into her lap deepening the kiss as arryn brought her fingers in Barbaras hair as Barbara placed her hands on arryn ass as kara and the others walked and saw them too and they left them alone kara and Lindsay went to their room and meg and mariel went to theirs 


End file.
